Life After the Dutchmen
by blitzyflitzy294
Summary: A story about Will and Elizabeth after Will becomes captain of the Flying Dutchmen.
1. Chapter 1 The Return

**Chapter 1 – The Return**

The room was quiet and the light from the candle flickered lightly. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat. The excitement was eating away at her. William was asleep, tucked away in his snug little bed. He was almost ten years old. Tomorrow was an exiting day for her love was to be able to spend a whole day on land. Captain Will Turner was to come home and spend 24 hours away from the sea. She stood up and walked to the window. The moon was still bright in the sky. Starting to pace the hallway, she could find nothing to calm her. Memories of Will before he was bound to the Flying Dutchmen passed in her head. Laughter and smiles came to her face but soon turned to tears, but not sad tears, tears of joy. That night that they had together before he was to be imprisoned to the sea for ten years came to her mind. She stopped pacing and looked toward the door. The dog barked and a noise startled her. Clutching the sword laying on the table she walked to the door. A knock made her jump and she peeped out the little hole in the door. With a sigh of relief, she opened the door to see Mr. Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs! And what gives me the honor to have you visit at this hour?" she said.

"Good Evenin' Mrs. Turner. I came to see if you would like me to watch little William tomorrow when Will returns?"

"That is very kind of you Mr. Gibbs but I won't need you to watch him. I have planned a very special day far away from the water. Won't you come in?"

"Oh thank you Elizabeth. So, uh, what kinda plans you got?"

"It will be beautiful! I am going to make a wonderful lunch and we will have a picnic down in the field right by the tall tree. You know which one I am talking about? Want some rum?"

"I am a little parched, thank you. Oh, you mean the one that Little Will fell out of two years ago and broke his leg?"

They both chuckle. "Yes, that's the one. And then after the picnic, we can come back here and show all the awards that William has won. Oh I can't wait till he comes!"

"Seeing you act like this makes it seem you haven't seen him in ten years." Gibbs states.

"I know that I saw him just two weeks ago but having him be able to come on land and be able to see the house and all the changes is just so wonderful. I love him Mr. Gibbs. It will just seem like we are actually a family for one day. I can do all the motherly things that that Anne Braswell brags about doing."

"I can't stand that little no good bragging Anne. She thinks she is better than everyone just because her great great great grandmother was friends with the Queen."

"At least you don't see her everyday! I see her when I go to pick up little Will. She always has something smart to say! You and Jack are going to set up for the surprise party while we are gone right?"

"Uh, surprise party?"

"Yeah, Jack told me that y'all would set up the stuff before we returned to the house after the picnic." She said.

"Oh, yeah! Right. That is why we had to sail to Singapore to get the supplies."

The night went on as the two sat and making sure the plans were perfect for Will's return.

KNOCK KNCOCK KNOCK!

"It's HIM!" Elizabeth sprang up and ran to the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Morning

**Chapter 2 – Morning**

Elizabeth ran to the door and flung it open. About two feet away was Will Turner and all she was able to do was cry. She tried to move but her feet seemed to be glued to the floor. She tried to speak but the words were stuck in her throat. He crept forward and looked down upon her. He touched her face and wiped her tears away.

"Welcome home Will!" Mr. Gibbs said as he stepped out from the room.

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs. Good morning Elizabeth. I told you I would make it by sunrise." Will told her. He leaned down and kissed her and they went inside.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Elizabeth finally spurted out. "Would you like some breakfast? You will have to wait a few minutes until I can warm up some biscuits. Mr. Gibbs, would you mind going to the chicken yard and grabbing some eggs?"

"Aye, will do." He said as he marched out the door.

A small sound was heard coming from down the hall way. The sound of little footsteps traveled through the hall.

"DADDY!" William shrilled once he entered the kitchen.

"Hey!" Will said as he picked little Will up and twirled him around. "How is my little buddy?"

"Good."

"Good?" He questioned as he tickled the young boy.

The door opened and Mr. Gibbs entered.

"Oh, Thank you Mr. Gibbs. Will you be staying for breakfast?"

"Thanks for the offer but I really should be getting back and make sure that Jack hasn't gotten into any trouble. Bye."

After a few minutes, the family sat down and enjoyed a lovely breakfast. The sun gently shined in on the dining family. The warmth of the rays was enjoyable as small talk was passed around. The day grew on and the Turner family walked toward the field with the tree. Little Will was very anxious to play with his returned dad. When he last saw his father, he had promised to teach Little Will how to sword fight properly. Finally, they arrived at their destination.


End file.
